The Blonde Blader
by DigiG
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a mysterious blonde blader and they all lose to her. Then, they meet their new teammate, Arina Mizuhara, who has some ovbious connection with this blader... R&R, rating for dialouge. ReiOC TysonOC
1. Default Chapter

DigiG: Muah! My new story; The Blonde Blader. Thankies to Nessa-skittle-head (my Online friend) for the idea (huggles NSH) Thankies!  
  
Rei: Get on with it, DigiG.  
  
DigiG: Right. I do NOT own Beyblade but if they'd like to sell it to me for a dollar, I'd gladly take it .  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude: The Battle  
  
Rei stepped over a puddle, trying to ge back to the hotel.  
  
"Damnit! Tyson's gonna kill me!"  
  
In his rush, he tripped over a steel bar and tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Oi.... today's just not my day..."  
  
Rubbing his head, he looked up, a girl with sparkly green eyes looked down at him.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
She extended her hand to help him up. He took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks. Who are you?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That's not important, you'll find out soon enough..."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
She grinned mysteriously.  
  
"Wanna have a quick match?"  
  
Rei nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
-  
  
The girl had led him to a deserted factory, in the middle of the room was a steel blading dish.  
  
"Here we are! Ready when you are!"  
  
"Oh, you'll regret ever asking me to this match!"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Don't be so sure..."  
  
"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!"  
  
The girl's red-'n-black blade spun in place while Rei's blade charged at it.  
  
"Arwen... ghost mode."  
  
The girl's blade disappeared momentarily.  
  
"What the....?!?!"  
  
Then, from behind, the girl's blade smashed Driger out of the dish.  
  
"Thanks for the match."  
  
The girl picked up her blade. Rei fell to his knees beside his blade.  
  
"Hm... you're good."  
  
He looked up... the girl was gone!  
  
"Man..."  
  
He picked up Driger and checked his watch, it was 3:30! He was supposed to be back at the hotel at 3:00! Damnit! He sprinted out of the factory and down the alleyway towards the hotel.  
  
-  
  
DigiG: Meep... I like this chapter...  
  
Rei: I lost ;;....  
  
DigiG: Don't worry too much about, Rei. Anyways, R&R please!!! 


	2. Chatper Two: Kai The Late

DigiG: Second chapter of TBB! (yawn) Written first thing in the morning...  
  
Rei: Aren't you sleepy?  
  
DigiG: Yep...  
  
Disclaimer: I, DigiG, do NOT own Beyblade! I do own my OC's though.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Sonya  
  
Rei stumbled into their hotel room at 3:45. Tyson glared at him.  
  
"You're late, Rei."  
  
Panting, Rei looked at his friend.  
  
"Ya, I know that, Tyson."  
  
"What's the reason, then?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
Tyson raised a suspisious eyebrow.  
  
"It matters because we're supposed to meet our new team members today!"  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
Max looked up from his book and smiled.  
  
"Don't sweat it Rei. And Tyson, don't be so hard on him."  
  
Rei shot Tyson a smug smile and walked over to Max.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Just Lord of The Rings.."  
  
"I finish that one yesterday."  
  
"Yep, that's why I'm reading your copy."  
  
Rei looked at Max and grinned.  
  
"So, where's Kai?"  
  
Tyson and Max shook their heads.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Rei shot Tyson another smug smile.  
  
"So I'm not the only late one!"  
  
-  
  
Kai stood beside a dish, Dranzer clutched in his palm.  
  
"I think we've trained enough today."  
  
He shoved his blade in his pocket and walked towards the hotel.  
  
-  
  
DigiG: Another chappie! Finished!  
  
Rei: Please R&R for DigiG!  
  
DigiG: Next chappie tomorrow! What was Kai doing, who are these new bladers? Find out tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3: Arina Mizuhara and Sonya Rive...

DigiG: Say 'lo to the third chappie!

Rei: Oh joy --;;;;....

DigiG: Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! I only own my OC's.

-

Chapter 3: The Resteraunt

Rei stood around, checking his watch repeatdly, waiting for Kai. "Where the hell is he?" Tyson asked impatiently. "Relax, Tyson. He'll be here soon, I promise." Rei and Max said. 'Since when is Tyson so puntual?' Rei thought.

Tyson paced the floor, annoyance playing his expression. Rei leaned against the wall, checking his watch from time to time. Max was curled up on the couch, trying to finish chapter 2 of LoTr. "Kai's late, it's official." Rei piped up, looking towards the door.

-

Kai looked at Dranzer's BitChip, "I hope Kenny can upgrade you, Dranzer." he muttered. Now, he knew he was late, he knew Rei was going to be peeved. But did he really care? No. He pushed the doors of the hotel opened and proceeded to climb the stairs.

-

"Hello?"

Rei was on the phone with Mr. Dickenson. "Yes, we know... no.... yes... uh-huh.... bye Mr. D." tiredly, he slammed the phone down. "Damn. Now Mr. D is peeved at us. It's all Kai's fault." Rei muttered. Today was definitely not his day. "Now what?" Tyson asked. Rei shot him a 'shut-up-now-or-i'll-kill-you' glare. Tyson clamed up. "Now, now guys. Don't blame it on Kai. It's now his fault." Max said. "Oh sure. He's not the one we're waiting for, after all." Rei glared. Max sighed, normally, Rei wouldn't be so angry... of course, Max didn't blame him.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Hi guys."

Kai entered, looking like his normal self. "Kai, you're late." Rei didn't even give him a second glace, neither did Tyson. Max looked up, a friendly look on his face, "Hi Kai!"

Kai glared at the two who had seemingly blocked out his exsistence. But, to his unshown surprise, Rei and Tyson barely gave it any notice. "Mr. D called. He said to be a the reteraunt in five." Rei said dryly. Tyson picked up on it, "And that we should bring our blades."

Kai grunted in reply and motioned to Max, "Let's go."

"Hold up!"

Kai turned his attention to a very angry neko-jinn, "Hn.." he snorted. "What makes you think that you can come in here, late and all, and demand we go now? I'd rather I be in charge this once." Rei glared. "I second the motion." Tyson chimed in. "I guess I third it." Max sighed. Kai came very close to throttling every single person in here, excluding himself. "Fine.." he was obliged to mutter. Rei smiled triumphantly.

-

After nearly throttling every single fan on their way to the resteraunt, a very frazzled-looked group of male teenagers tumbled into the resteraunt. "Hello boys," Mr. Dickenson smiled cheerfully. The whole team, excluding Max, had to refrain from glaring daggers at the portly man. Max smiled back, "Hey, Mr. D! Sorry we're late."

"No problem, boys. Our table is waiting."

Mr. Dickenson lead the group to a table quite far back. A girl who looked about as old as Rei sat next to a girl who looked about Max's age. The older one was listening to a Discman, not paying the younger one, who was also listening to a Discman, any attention. "Boys, meet Sonya Rivens and Arina Mizuhara."

Max stared wide-eyed at the older girl, Arina. "S-sis?" he managed to sputter. Arina looked up and smiled, "Hey bro." her green eyes gleamed.

-

DigiG: Hehe... meet Max's sister, Arina Mizuhara!

Max: Yay!

DigiG: Ehehe...

Rei: R&R for DigiG!

DigiG: Please?


End file.
